


No Place for a Fox, Even in the Afterlife

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: Poor Little Fox [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Fundy is dead, Funeral, Funerals, Gen, Ghosts, Hypothermia, M/M, Snow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, ghost fundy, idk what to tag, successful suicide, trigger warnings in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Nobody cries at Fundy's funeral. Nobody living, at least.(Ghostbur's tears are blue and seeping into the gray, turning it blue. GhostInnit's tears burn through the floor.)(... His ex-fiance does not cry. It hurts.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Poor Little Fox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085651
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	No Place for a Fox, Even in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> careful for tws! there is suicide, death, etc... oof
> 
> i like to hurt fox boy. n ive had this idea for a while. i'm proud that i've gotten a one-shot posted after a while :D

When Fundy dies, it is quiet. It is cold and quiet, and Fundy dies with acceptance and a slight sense of  _ relief _ . It does not hurt. Dying does not hurt; how would dying hurt when the only thing Fundy could lose now was his life?    
  
So dying does not hurt. He does not lose anything by giving up his life. His life held nothing, had no purpose. He had no purpose. So he quietly accepts death, calmly as he lets the cold snow around him pile up around him. He closes his eyes, and faintly wonders if he will be missed. He doesn’t think so. It’s probably for the better. After all, that means he won’t bother anybody. It’s the best outcome. 

He came here to die, after all. He could lie and say otherwise, but Fundy still knows why he came to the snow, with no gear for the icy weather. 

Fundy dies with his eyes closed, snow landing on his eyelashes and making him look ethereal.

\--

It is the strangest thing to attend your own funeral. Fundy only feels a strange sense of detachment. Almost everybody here is only attending it for reputation’s sake, and not because they cared for him.

Nobody cries at his funeral. Fundy wonders if Tommy were here attending and not in exile, would the blond have cried? The blond was probably one of his only friends before he had died. Fundy had.. Exchanged a few letters with Tommy. Tommy was a good kid. 

Fundy thinks Tommy would have cried at his funeral. He hopes so, at least.

\--

Most attention-grabbing is his fiance. Ex-fiance, perhaps? They won’t be getting married anymore, what with Fundy dead. Their wedding had been disrupted by George last time. The perfect wedding, and his husband kissed another man.

It didn’t hurt as much as it did before. Maybe it’s because he’s dead. It probably is. But he no longer feels himself fractured like he had in life.    
  
He doesn't love Dream anymore. 

To think he only had to die for him to lose his love.

(Hadn’t somebody whispered, a long time ago, that his love would kill him? He supposed it did.)   
  
\--

Fundy wonders who had said those words. There is something amiss with his funeral. There is something wrong.

It clicks when he realizes there is a lack of pink hair in the crowd. Niki is not there wearing black.

Niki did not attend his funeral. His one true friend did not attend his funeral.

Something is wrong.

_ (Does she hate me?) _ _  
_ _  
_ \--

Nobody living cries at his funeral, Fundy realizes when two ghosts arrive. Ghostbur’s tears drop onto the floor, one by one, and each tear drop turns the floor blue for a moment. 

And there is a ghost of a child. Tommy looks so young. Tommy seems small. Tommy had always seemed bigger than life itself, but now all he seemed was small and sad.    
  
His tears fall in streams, and they burn through the floor.

\--

It is jarring, to look into a casket and see your own corpse. Somebody had made his lips pink.

Probably to hide the blue tint they most likely had after he froze to death.    
  
Fundy shivers, but drifts closer to the casket. His corpse looks peaceful from here. He looks to the crowd with a blank expression. He knew there was something wrong.

Niki was not here. It did not hurt as he thought it should.

His ex-fiance did not cry. Fundy does not feel as heartbroken as he would have.

Tommy was dead. There was at least a faint feeling of guilt, regret. To see a child dead was a horrid thing, and Fundy had a feeling the blond had died as he had. By his own choice.

His dead father was crying. Fundy remembers hating Ghostbur, hating Alivebur all the same. 

Fundy doesn’t hate him anymore.

There is something  _ wrong. _

\--

Maybe, when Fundy froze out there in the snow, so did his emotions. Instead of the strong emotions he’d shown when he was alive, he holds an empty stare. He is not shattered, but he’s not quite  _ whole  _ either.

There is something  **wrong.**

\-- 

Tommy Innit had seen Fundy’s eyes full of sorrow. Fundy was full of hatred and loneliness. Tommy had the same eyes. Tommy had the same fractures. The two are similar in so many ways. There had always been a sense of kinship between the two.    
  
Dream cheated on Fundy, on the day of their wedding. Tommy wanted to curse Dream for it, for choosing George over Fundy. For choosing a man who refused to show his love over one who gave it gladly. For choosing a man who demanded everything and another who demanded nothing but  _ care.  _ Tommy wanted to punch Dream, to beat him black and blue, until  _ maybe  _ Dream would feel something close to the emotional pain Fundy was sure to be feeling.

Tommy was not the best at comforting people. But he knew that sometimes, you just need somebody to listen to you. He knew that having somebody who listens is sometimes the greatest gift of all. Of  _ all  _ people, Tommy knows this the best. It is what drew him to Tubbo, his best friend who would always listen to what he had to say.

Tommy was quiet in his comfort, surprisingly. He might make a grand show of ‘helping Fundy’, but he really only uses that in important times when one needs to truly get out and  _ live.  _

So Tommy did small things for Fundy. Tommy tucked Fundy’s suit far away in his closet. Tommy offered to listen. Tommy cursed out Dream whenever the bastard got near Fundy. It made Fundy smile. 

Then Tommy was exiled. He’d been so relieved to hear Fundy  _ and  _ Big Q stand up for him. But Tubbo still exiled him.

For once, his best friend hadn’t listened to him. It stung.

And he withered away. He withered away until he felt like nothing, until he felt so small that the wind could blow him away. Like he could truly be scattered apart by the smallest breeze.

Instead, he died in warmth. He finally felt  _ warm.  _

It was a bit ironic, that Fundy died cold, while Tommy died warm.

But maybe it was what they needed? Fundy needed the cold to burn out his emotions that were strong as a fire and spread as quickly as one. Tommy needed the warmth to protect him from the freezingly lonely nights of exile.

  
The two were similar.    
  
So the two ghosts sit on the roofs of L’manberg and watch the sunset together. It’s beautiful, blending in oranges, purples, and pinks to form a sea of color in the air.   
  
And they laugh, just a bit, over the thought that they both only truly enjoyed what life had to offer when they were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i love kudos. and comments. brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> fundy deserved better


End file.
